Good old team seven
by Formerly BM Jr
Summary: Kakashi Hatake muses on the last few years of his life as a teacher, and just how his students had turned out under his watchful eyes, and caring hands...you can tell they won't be quite sane by the time this is over, but please, read it anyways! contains something resembling more mature grammar, and please keep in mind to read at your own digression


AN: I am surprised, another burst of inspiration in the same day, and here we go, another story…well okay, this is just a one-shot, but it counts yo!

Please note the darkness of this story, and make sure not to stare for too long, I don't want to be blamed for you guys going blind…in…the darkness…you know…oh whatever.

Hope that you guys enjoy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So, Kakashi Hatake mused to himself dryly, this was how his first real team would end, after everything they had done, they wouldn't go out with a scream, nor a fight, but a whimper, and a pretty pathetic whimper at that.

Looking back on the days when they were still a team, Kakashi had to smile at the memories of the three greenhorns Genin, still bright-eyed and innocent to the world, nothing able to get the three of them down, even when faced with impossible odds.

Perhaps though, they weren't nearly as innocent as he'd thought.

If he had to start somewhere, he supposed it would be best to cover the most unstable member of their little band, Uchiha Sasuke, and oh what a bag of cats he had been.

He used the term loosely of course, since he personally loved cats, and his comparison was an affront to all things small and furry.

Sasuke was the lucky winner of the angst awards at the ripe young age of 10, when his older brother, acclaimed Anbu elite Itachi, murdered his entire clan, on the orders of the council, stabbing both of their parents right in front of his little brother, heartlessly.

That was most likely the point where the Hokage should have had the kid admitted to a psychiatric ward to test his mental stability, but the damn council fought the Hokage every step of the way for the next 3 years, as Sasuke continued with his Ninja training.

Considering it now, maybe Kakashi could have taken some initiative and checked the boy's mental stability himself, or booked an appointment with Inoichi, instead of eventually training the boy to use an A-rank assassination Jutsu.

Oh well, there really was nothing he could do about it anymore, since the Man he had become was long gone from the village, and quite far out of his reach, though he supposed if he went rogue he could just hunt the little brat down and assassinate him, but really, it didn't feel like his problem anymore, and the Hokage would never forgive him if he went running off after his team now, since he had just been appointed a new team 7 only a few weeks ago.

Sasuke of course wasn't really a bad kid at first, he listened to what Kakashi told him…usually, He followed orders appropriately…usually, and after fighting against it tooth and nail, he eventually began to work together with his teammates without a fuss…usually.

Then there was his encounter with the damn snake in that damn forest, and the boy went even more crazy than he had already been, though Kakashi still couldn't confirm just how crazy he had been to begin with, since he did never get that boy in to see Inoichi.

Once he met old pedorochimaru, the kid just started to lose it completely, stopped respecting his teammates, started to fly off the handle about virtually everything, started to demand to be taught more powerful Jutsu (why he agreed when he could clearly see the boy was becoming deranged was lost in the younger Kakashi's mind), and was just becoming an all around Teme.

And then he ran off to live and train with the snake Pedo for a few years, and that was the end of that story, until he came back about two years later (Kakashi still had no idea why it took him so long, but he assumed it had something to do with Orochimaru being such a Pedo that slowed their progress down), ready to supposedly "take vengeance" on Konoha, much like the snake Pedo had previously been attempting…oh, and he had finally gotten around to killing his older brother, and had supposedly been mind-controlled by some deranged Uchiha ancestor with a bone to pick with the whole world.

But you know, just another Monday in Konoha for everyone else.

So he ended up getting his ass beaten down, and retreated from the village, loudly shouting about vengeance, and apparently being followed around by a ragtag group of freaky failed experiments of Orochimaru's.

He really should have gotten the kid in to see Inoichi…or maybe even Anko and Ibiki, could have done the kid good, maybe he could have put in a good word and gotten him into the T&A division, would have sated his bloodlust.

Or maybe the medical program…nah.

Finished musing about his unstable black-haired student, Kakashi found his mind wandering next to a pink-haired civilian who, in all honestly, he didn't expect very much from at first, but turned out to be a not half bad ninja…or medic…he still wasn't exactly sure which she had specialized in, and sometimes it was hard to exactly tell.

Sakura Haruno was a simple civilian, and unfortunately, her mother was on the Civilian council…first strike right there, since both the woman and her daughter were incorrigible for long periods of time, with their high, shrieky voices, and burn-your-eyes-out-good pink hair.

It was no surprise that only day after she became his student, he found himself purchasing many aspirin, in bulk, and beginning to carry them around in his weapons pouch.

The girl had been at first completely useless, with nothing more than the academy basics under her belt, and no specialty in sight for ninja skills, though her theoretical and problem solving skills weren't half bad, those sure as hell weren't going to help her in the middle of all out combat, and he found himself saving her worthless ass on more than one occasion, when his other two students didn't do it for him.

About the time they took the Chunin exams for the first time, he did begin to notice the girl mellowing out, and he quickly blamed it on her either watching those two Kiri nin and hundreds of mercenaries dying in a single evening (Oh what a night that was), or the fact she had a falling out with her mother just after they got back and the girl decided to begin taking her training seriously, which her mother openly forebade, since she apparently didn't want her daughter to actually take lives.

Kakashi had to assume her mother expected her Ninja training to just be a phase, and that she would eventually grow out of it and eventually take her mothers spot on the civilian council.

After that the girl did become more reliable, and eventually proved herself somewhat competent by barely managing to beat her "eternal rival" Ino Yamanaka…and then passing out before she could be declared the winner, but hey, a win was a win, even if she didn't make it into the finals of the Chunin exams.

Things from there really began to look up for the girl, and after a bit more time, she caught the attention of the new Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and became her apprentice (though without her knowledge, Kakashi and his last student had both put in a good word for her in order to tip the scales in her favor).

The girl learned plenty from the famous medic-nin, and eventually became a rough and tough street-fighter/Medic…a weird combination if you asked him, but she was useful, so he kept her around, and never pointed out how contradictory being able to heal someone, and break every bone in their bodies with a single punch was.

He preferred his ribs solid, not liquefied, thank you very much.

Of course she began to screw up again when her lifelong crush came back into their lives, and for some reason, decided to strike out on her own to track him down and either talk him into coming back to Konoha, Beat him down and drag him back to Konoha, or Liquefy all of his bones, and make sure he didn't become a threat to Konoha.

Unfortunately for her, she forgot that even with all of her new training, she was still a pushover against somewhat competent opponents (He stands by this claim regarding the stupid puppet kid that she fought, since she had to be bailed out, multiple times, by an old woman who should have been dead years ago, and had no place on the battlefield to begin with), and got her ass beat down.

After that, she kind of mellowed out, and took a full-time job at the Hospital, and now, she doesn't really go out on missions, instead spending much of her time healing people like Kiba, who can't seem to stay out of trouble, and a hospital bed, for more than a day.

But hey, she was competent at healing people…when her fiery temper didn't flare up at the slightest provocation, and she proceeded to turn all of your internal organs into Jell-O.

Personal experience, he didn't want to talk about it.

Anyways with one student a deranged madman bent on destroying the village, one a healer that could just as easily harm as heal, that left only one member of his team unaccounted for.

And by god it was the most complicated history he would probably ever learn about in his life.

Nagi Uzumaki was an average girl at first, born normal, raised normal, both of her parents loved her…for about ten minutes.

Unfortunately, the exact time she popped, a giant demonic fox monster decided it was a good chance to wipe out the entire village, and she was quickly put up on the chopping block to become a human sacrifice…well, not exactly.

The demon, and all of it's Chakra, was sealed inside of this little girl, and unfortunately, both of her parents died in the process…or at least, that's what everyone had thought, but he's getting ahead of himself.

Nagi was raised as an orphan, and everyone hated her guts, since somehow (not naming any Uchiha or civilian council members "coughSakurasmomCoughUchihaFugakuCough") word was leaked that she was the container of the Nine-tailed fox.

Thus she grew up hated, and was nearly killed on several occasions by grieving widows of the nine-tails massacre.

But hey, at least she didn't go crazy and try to destroy the village…yet…he wasn't sure if that was part of her plan yet, since he hadn't seen her in a while, but he was getting ahead of himself again.

She had a mostly normal childhood, if you didn't count all the murder attempts, the near death experiences, having a giant fox sealed into her navel that she began to talk to when she got older…yeah, she was pretty normal.

Once she reached ninja school, much to the argument of the Council (just guess who made the most fuss about it…go ahead, guess, I'll give you a minute to think about it even), she started to act out comically, to try and gain some attention…but all she managed to do was make everyone look at her funny, and think she wasn't much of a ninja, so mission accomplished, or something.

By the time she was ready to graduate, she had pretty much the lowest scores across the board of her class, and no one really expected her to pass.

Well, weren't they surprised when she not only passed, but she passed at the top of her class, and would have beaten out the Kunoichi of the year (Ino Yamanaka, if you're curious, first only because the rest of the class were stunted by the plague known as the Uchiha charm…and Hinata was so meek back then, and because she could actually throw a punch thanks to her fathers rigorous training exercises he made her do) if the rest of her grades through the years hadn't been so abysmal.

So anyways, since her grades were so bad, she was chosen to be paired up with Sasuke and Sakura, one because he was the top of the class, and the other because her mother pulled some strings behind the Hokage's back, and forced her daughter onto their team in a cheap ploy to try and get her and Sasuke together.

Of course, back in school the three were totally at odds with each other, since Nagi couldn't stand the other two and their attitudes, Sasuke and Sakura couldn't stand how loud Nagi was, and Sakura saw Nagi as competition for Sasuke's affection, though, if she'd opened her mind for even a minute, she would have probably realized Nagi had to attraction to the Black-haired boy, and the two might have become friends sooner.

As a team, they were of course rough around the edges (aka they fought with each other more than they worked together to complete their missions), and were always arguing, loudly he might add, at all times of the day, which made him thankful that he never signed the three up for covert operations.

Anyways, the Chunin exams came and went, and about this time Kakashi noticed a few changes in Nagi, most specifically the drop in her attitude, and how much more somber she became after her encounter with Gaara of the Desert.

Apparently her meeting and subsequent fight with the red-haired boy made her realize just how bad her own situation was, and just how bad her life could have been if the Hokage hadn't been trying desperately to shield her from the rest of the world, and then she began to resent things.

She resented the people of Konoha, who couldn't see the forest for the trees, and continued to resent her for being the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

She resented her fellow students, for being so hard on her, and all of them ostracizing her on their parent's orders (with an exception in the form of a meek blue-haired girl).

And most of all, she resented her parents, for burdening her with such a cruel destiny, when there most likely had been a better way that didn't involve basically painting a target on the back of a little girl.

Kakashi could always see the changes in her personality as she got older, but he had been hopeful that when she left to travel with Jiraiya that she might spring back up, and come back the same girl they had gotten to know before her downward spiral of misery.

What they didn't expect was for her to not come back at all, and for Jiraiya to explain she had basically outsmarted a Sanin, drugged his sake, burned all of the manuscripts for his books, especially the new one that he had been working on, shaved his head (because she really hated that perverted toad sage a lot more than anyone thought), taken all of his money (which was really hers, but he had taken it from her at the journeys beginning), and also grabbed a few scrolls on advanced Jutsu, and the basics of sealing.

She had also taken his pants for some reason, but that was easily fixed…or it would have been, if she hadn't burned down the only clothing store in the town they had been staying in before she left, and paid off the owner for damages.

After that the red-haired Jinchuuriki had remained off the radar for several years, though there had been whispers of a red-haired angel passing through towns in the countryside, killing bandits and monsters before disappearing once more into the forests, which Jiraiya found.

So with one of his students eventually marked down as a missing nin and put into the bingo books, another declared MIA and put into the bingo books, and the third a veritable Amazonian priestesss, Kakashi felt he had failed in his first teaching position…and then Tsunade got the bright idea to give him a second team.

But that's not quite the end of the story for the three members of team seven before this point.

First of all, Sasuke continued to attack the village, sometimes with backup in the form of ninja that had a grudge against the village hidden in the leaves, sometimes by himself, but he never got anywhere with those, and always seemed slightly more demented every time.

Sakura continued to work in the hospital, and less people had to be admitted because of crushed pelvises for making lewd comments around her, Hippocratic oath be damned.

And Nagi, well, once again her story is a bit more complicated than that.

First off, the truth came out when she finally made her reappearance as a red-haired bombshell when Kakashi and Sakura ran across her on a mission.

As it turned out, The day she took her revenge on the perverted toad sage, she had found a scroll among Jiraiya's supplies, marking down an old village hidden in the whirlpools, and realized that the Ninja symbol on the back of their uniforms were from there.

Next she found a few files in his pack, detailing her origins as the daughter of the Hokage, and a whirlpool immigrant that had supposedly been forced to come to the leaf, and had then been nearly forced into the council restoration act by the civilians.

Furious about the fact it seemed everyone but her had known who her parents were, including the man she trusted the most in her life (the third Hokage), and in a fit of rage, she had taken all the files and information that could lead her to the whirlpool village, and then decided to take some revenge on Jiraiya.

After that, she found her way to the whirlpool village, and stumbled across what was basically a ghost town, no real living souls left after bandits and enemy nin ransacked the place, and only a relatively small building still standing, though it laid out on a small island in the ocean, surrounded by fierce whirlpools.

Managing to cross the ocean with skills she didn't know she had, she came to realize quickly that this place was the secret Jutsu storage for the village, untouched by any hands in generations, and she also found a quite pleasant surprise.

Having been forced to hide away for several years after everything that had happened in Konoha, and apparently being lied to by Danzo and the Civilian council that both her daughter and husband had been killed in the Kyuubi attack, Kushina Uzumaki had been whisked away from Konoha by her closest and oldest friend, Rin Inuzuka, back to the whirlpool village, and had been slowly transferring what could be salvaged to a small farming village not too far away from the ruins of the whirlpool.

So it was a surprise for both women when they came across each other in the Jutsu stores, and nearly broke into a fight, seeing each other as hostile, until they got a good look at each other, and noticed the similarities between them.

The two bonded for a while, and Nagi eventually learned the reason why her mother had (accidentally) abandoned her, and the two quickly made up.

After that the girl took to traveling, content in knowing that her mother was safe, and keeping the secret of her location, and her own little prisoner (which had only lasted a few more weeks, before the seal that Minato Namikaze had designed absorbed the last of the Kyuubi Chakra, and the demon was finally released back into it's own realm), and no one was the wiser.

Of course, when they ran into each other again, both ninja were surprised by the ex-ninja's appearance, and of course Sasuke showed up in the same place shortly, apparently recruiting villagers for some new organization he was trying to form.

The four spent the day catching up (grudgingly on Sasuke's part), and Nagi left before a fight could break out between the Leaf ninja and Sasuke, but they were all content knowing that their friends were okay, and…moderately sane.

So here Kakashi was, sitting in a bar, drinking glasses of sake, though he probably should have been out getting his new team organized and ready to work together, since they were still very rough around the edges.

One of his students had renounced her ninja ways, reconciled with her mother, and taken to traveling the world, one had sworn vengeance on the village he'd grown up in, and though he constantly failed, he never gave up, and one became a medic who still was constantly fined for further injuring her patients on a regular basis, and he, well, he was still a teacher, so he guessed things weren't too bad.

Getting up and paying off his tab, Kakashi Hatake wandered out of the bar, done reminiscing about the past, and ready to move on to the future, and hopefully this time his team wasn't nearly as messed up as his last one.

The end (cliché, I know, But I call artistic freedom)


End file.
